Circle
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Esto es un círculo, un círculo vicioso y problemático del cual estoy orgullosa y quiero que siempre sea así. [Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan]


**Circle**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Summary:** «Esto es un círculo, un círculo vicioso y problemático del cual estoy orgullosa y quiero que siempre sea así.» [Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan]

* * *

Cuando bajé el pie izquierdo de la cama y toqué el frío piso me di cuenta que no sólo se me revolvería un rato el estómago sino que había iniciado el día con el pie equivocado.

No sólo desperté tarde sino que mi madre me dio la reprimenda del día además de que llevé dos pares de medias diferentes (pero por suerte del mismo color) por lo que no las elevé hasta las rodillas como de costumbre.

La falda se me subía y la camisa estaba arrugada porque a mi madre se le ocurrió que desde esa misma mañana en adelante yo me plancharía la ropa, la pregunta es ¿Por qué no me avisó el día anterior?

_«Porque debes ser más responsables de tus cosas, niña»_ fue su respuesta.

Okey, tiene razón en eso. Ya no soy una bebita de primaria y debo valerme por mí misma a mis dieciséis y a dos años de acabar la escuela. Aún no tengo bien pensado que estudiaré ya que me gusta casi cualquier cosas – obviando los deportes – en el resto soy muy buena.

Soy algo así como la nerdita, pero que también tiene el karma de la "belleza" (que yo no me creo) que me hacen creer los hormonales monos salvajes que tengo como compañeros tan simpáticos como los chimpancés – lo sé, soy muy cruel.

Las dos clases de ese día no eran de mis predilectas pero tampoco estaban tan mal; las clases de Uchiha-sensei eran entretenidas y amenas mientras que las de Hatake-sensei aburridas pero llevaderas. Literatura y matemáticas.

Cuando entré al aula, Ino me arribó casi tacleándome en la entrada y los _«A que no sabes que pasó» «Te lo perdiste frentona» _aparecieron y las demás frases que recriminaban mi antisocialidad del día anterior cuando todos se reunieron en el centro comercial y yo me fui a pasar el siguiente nivel de mi juego de pelea favorito; desbloqueé dos personajes los cuales probé al instante.

Luego de calmar a la cerda que me comentaba lo bien que la había pasado con Shikamaru, cuando de que se marcharan solos, después de que Naruto le jodiera los ovarios preguntando por mí, no pasó mucho de que una castaña de chonguitos se hiciera acto de presencia. Se rió por las idioteces que comentó Tenten cuando se nos unió y todos sobre el primo de la Hyuuga que se me acercó y me saludó cortésmente y yo, obvio, respondí de igual manera. Hablaba muy poco con ella, era bastante retraída e Ino era una jodida pesada molestándola con comentarios siendo que la chica era bastante inocente y no caía en los tontos juegos de la Yamanaka.

Suspiré, me daba pena y me veía obligada a intervenir cada dos por tres para que no la matara de un síncope cuando veía que perdía color o se sonrojaba hasta competir con el color de la cabellera de la zanahoria, quien ahora se me lanzó encima y me refregó sus tetas en la espalda dándome a entender que estábamos en igual de condiciones.

Volví a suspirar, me estaba ahogando con su abrazo y no faltó la celosa de Ino que le tomó por la cabeza e intentó separarla de mí. Yo no me considero la gran cosa pero nunca entendí el por qué de que quisieran ser mis amigas, tenía menos gracias que una silla de escritorio y más aburrida que un libro de álgebra.

Empezaron a gritar como locas por lo que el aula se vio en un escándalo alentando a que se dieran con toda la artillería que hubiera a su alcance. Creo que salir herida era lo que menos quería ese día.

Me puse de pie y las intenté separar pero como no hubo caso, las dejé que se mataran, ya pararían y se reirían y abrazarían como siempre lo hacían. Sólo les gusta fastidiarme.

No logré apoyar el culo en la silla cuando una mano veloz se dio paso por debajo de mi falda de mezclilla rojo y negro y me apretó sin pudor alguno la nalga derecha y cómo no reconocer esa estúpida mano si fue la que me tiró de los pelos cuando tenía seis años y me hizo llorar como marrana. Y eso no fue todo aquel día porque me empujó y caí en el lodo que se formó en el parque por culpa de las lluvias torrenciales de los dos días anteriores.

Uchiha Sasuke me sonreía con prepotencia y yo con mi cara de poker face le di a entender que no sólo no me causó gracia sino que si no sacaba su puta mano de ahí, yo le apretaría otra cosa y en el proceso lo dejaría sin hijos.

Neji se acercó y nos hizo a un lado para pararse frente a Tenten y decirle una sarta de cosas por los comentarios que se oían en pasillos y ella se hizo la inocente, negando de que ella no había sido y que quizás habría sido su estúpida y envidiosa ex de la cual no sabemos si era real o no. No porque Neji no fuera apuesto, pero esa mujer nunca apareció ante nuestros ojos y Neji era como un hermano para los doce idiotas que tenía como amigos – incluyéndome.

Chiflidos y gritos retumbaron en el salón cuando el Hyuuga le plantó un beso a Tenten y ésta le dio una flor de cachetazo. La sonrisa de Neji jamás podría ser olvidada por lo súper masoquista que había sido.

En la primera hora de clases esos dos habían desaparecido, seguramente recuperando los años perdidos por culpa de esa "supuesta ex" y ahora me dedicaba a mirar por la ventana, pues en realidad habíamos empezado una hora más tarde las clases por culpa de Kakashi-sensei y su llegada tarde – costumbre ya. La excusa del día de hoy fue "_el tráfico estaba horrible por lo que tomé un atajo y tuve que pedir indicaciones, luego una ancianita me detuvo y me pidió si la podía llevar a lo de su hijo y cómo negarme, soy un hombre generoso y…_" no seguí escuchando porque era obvio que era una excusa pues lo vi antes de llegar y hasta me saludó y me dijo que se iría a desayunar y que después iría a la clase. Seguramente se quedó leyendo su preciado Icha Icha, el cual era no sólo una lectura erótica sino que también educativa – según él – y el cual compré un tomo para ver si era verdad. No, no era verdad pero era muy entretenida, debo admitirlo.

La clase de matemáticas fue hiper tediosa pues Kakashi expuso tema nuevo y no explicó ni mierda, largándose con la pretexto de que debía arreglar unos asuntos importantes y yo sabía perfectamente que se iba a tomar un té a sala de profesores y luego se tomaba una siesta de dos horas. Yo misma lo vi pues una vez me invitó a hacerle compañía y me confesó que eso era lo que haría.

— Uchiha-sensei — llamó un pelirrojo, su nombre es Gaara y es bastante rarito pero simpático el niño. Me cae bien y eso que se comporta de manera psicópata y una que otra vez tuvo un ataque de esquizofrenia que casi mata a media aula, pero ¿Quiénes somos para juzgar? Todos tenemos nuestros problemas… además de que Juugo sufría el mismo síndrome que él.

— ¿Si?

— ¿El examen es sólo sobre literatura contemporánea o vale también cualquier otra?

— Da igual, no será necesario para lo que van a estudiar a futuro — murmuró exhausto.

Era bastante sincero y trataba de facilitarnos tanto como complicarnos y digamos que le gustaba decirnos que estudiar para después tomar lo que no dijo que debíamos repasar.

_«Él sólo quiere que estudiemos todo porque cuando estemos en la universidad no nos dirán qué estudiar o que no. Todo es importante» _

Fue lo que me dijo Sasuke una vez que me arribó en la biblioteca y luego intentó percudirme para llevarme a su casa a "estudiar". No es que no entendiera las indirectas y de que intentaba acostarse conmigo desde hace tres años y no porque tampoco me creyera, pero es mi amigo y la verdad – admitiendo que está bastante bueno… ¡qué bastante! ¡demasiado! – no quería que Naruto se enterara y lo gritara y publicara en Facebook, pues el rubio es tan escandaloso que es capaz de grabarse a sí mismo pegando el grito en el cielo y subirlo a YouTube para que no sólo se enteraran los cercanos sino que también el mundo entero.

— Sakura-chan — murmuró a mi oído y yo suspiré de resignación. Todos dirán que esto no puede ser la vida normal de un adolescente, pero así lo es para mí.

Suigetsu me acorraló e intentó sacarme dinero mediante un par de estrategias de coqueteos e intentos de meter su mano en mi trasero. Lo gracioso de la situación es que yo le quité su dinero y su identificación, dándoselo a Karin quien me abrazó y besó – linda manera de ella de agradecer, cualquiera pensaría que somos lesbianas – y corrió hacia la biblioteca pues esa "hermosura" de foto carnet tenía una cita con la fotocopiadora.

Me llorisqueó un rato el peliblanco y para calmarlo le cedí mi tarea de biología, sociales e inglés y no sólo me besó – en la mejilla, por las dudas aclaro – sino que también me dio de esos abrazos asfixiantes y me exoneró de toda culpa.

Naruto se acercó a mí preguntándome si había pasado algún nivel más del juego que habíamos comprado la semana pasada y le dije la verdad, que había destrabado a veintitrés personajes y que ahora pensaba pasarme el fin de semana jugándolo. Se auto-invitó y también a Sasuke quien parecía contento por – al fin – poder verme en acción en mi hermosa adicción.

Quería ver mi faceta de friki adicta a los videojuegos y al puto anime, pero ¿Qué hay de raro en eso? Él seguramente debe tener su entretención también y tampoco me aficiono con querer saber que coños es lo que lo entretiene de la vida (aunque ya me lo imagino y no estoy exenta de eso, claro).

¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que era la típica mojigata que sólo se dedica a estudiar y a su vida antisocial? Perdónenme, pero soy la persona más rara de este mundo y la verdad no me he perdido ni una puta fiesta que hacen mis amigos y he conocido a tanta gente que hasta a veces me tienen que repetir en donde nos conocimos y cómo era que se llamaban.

Ino cree que por no salir un día con ella ya eres considerado el más antisocial de la vida misma. Ella no tiene límites y tampoco quiero dárselos porque de eso se trata la vida, de vivir sin límites y sin arrepentirse.

_No, no, no, I will never forget…_

_No, no, no, I will never regret_

_I will live my life._

Así dice la canción y yo la verdad me siento agradecida de haberla oído, interpretado y haberla convertido en mi conmoción de hoy en día.

Ahora, viniendo al caso de que ser castigada no estaba en mis planes del día y menos cuando vi a Itachi-sensei sonreírme como siempre lo hace, menos que menos cuando lo veo acercarse a mí y abrazarme por la espalda.

No sé cuantas veces suspiré en este día pero la verdad debieron se muchas para escucharlo susurrarme que acepte salir con él a cenar sólo porque quiere conversar temas en particular.

Yo me río y lo empujo, hay confianza, Sasuke es mi amigo y he pasado fines de semana en su casa, me he quedado a dormir y será gracioso pero he dormido varias veces entremedio de Itachi y Sasuke, sintiendo su calor en esos días horribles de inviernos en los que se me congelaban los pies y ellos me apapachaban y me volvía el relleno de aquel extraño y fraternal emparedado.

— Itachi-sensei… deje de perversiones y déme el puto papel ahora… quiero completar el siguiente nivel de mi juego y me está reteniendo — me quejé haciéndole un pucherito que él tocó con sus dedos y me hizo retroceder, no de miedo, no de pena, pero si me volvía a tocar, lo dejaría sin descendencia.

Y yo odio la violencia…

— ¿Pero qué? — oigo detrás de mí, a varios metros.

— Kakashi — el semblante de Itachi cambia y se pone desafiante y territorial, pues el contrincante de Itachi siempre serán todos los hombres que se interponen en sus metas y Kakashi es amante de meterse donde no lo llaman, pero como estoy yo, soy su vital excusa en ésta situación de por sí extraña pero tan normal en mi vida.

— No se vale eso, siempre haces lo mismo — lo señaló infantilmente y yo me resigno, tomo asiento y me vuelvo espectadora de su intercambio de palabras que empiezan desde leves reprimendas y sacadas de trapitos sucios hasta terminar en puteadas y en quien debería mearme y quien no para marcar su territorio. Uff, si tuviera ánimos de defenderme o reprochar ante eso, lo haría, créanme que lo haría. Pero la flojera de hoy en día y mi día patéticamente igual a los de siempre me dan a entender que debo cerrar la boca y mirar nomás.

Kakashi se voltea a mí y se señala con una mirada de cachorrito lastimero y me hace un pucherito bajo la máscara que lleva como si fuera tan vital como respirar y yo me pregunto ¿no le obstruye el oxigeno? ¿No será eso causante de que no llegue oxigeno al todo el cuerpo ni a sus células, para la edad que tiene, y no digo que esté viejo, al contrario, es joven y está muy bueno, y ocasiones que el cabello grisáceo como un cuarentón?

— ¿Qué ocurre Kakashi-sensei?

— ¿A quién prefieres, Sakura-chan? ¿A Itachi o a mí?

Los miro, ambos me devuelven la mirada y no sólo me perforan con sus ojos oscuros sino que también me dan dolor de cabeza. Me pongo de pie y me pongo entre medio de los dos para dedicarles una sonrisa de esas que Sai utiliza y son verdaderamente falsas, y digo:

— Los dos son buenos profesores, no me gusta elegir así que los dos son perfectos mentores para mí… ambos perezosos, embusteros y pesados ¿felices? — y todos dirán ¿eso los hizo feliz? Pues si, porque ahora me abrazan de manera que me quedo entremedio de dos cuerpos muchos más grandes que yo y que haría que cualquier chica común y corriente se sonrojara y sangrara por la nariz, pero yo no. Sólo deseo que me suelten para que me pueda ir y sí, admito, me siento incómoda porque no puedo respirar y algo que no siempre está al alcance de sentirse se restriegan en mí, uno en la espalda, el otro en la ingle.

— Ahora, ¿me dejan ir?

Pero ambos me dedican esa sonrisa pervertida y pasean sus manos tocando donde un profesor jamás debería tocar y yo resoplo fastidiándome realmente. Estoy por explotar, sé que voy a explotar y los voy a mandar a la mierda y eso no está bien pero me estoy cansando y la verdad ese día no estaba de buenas pulgas. Y cuando estoy por mandarlos a la mierda con una de mis violentas patadas, la puerta se abre y allí se muestra un imperturbable – pero muy en el fondo, cabreado – Sasuke.

— ¿De nuevo? — dice denotando molestia —: ¿Tanto deseas, hermano, que le cuente a nuestra madre de lo que intentas con su querida Sakura-chan?

Itachi se queda quieto. La palabra _madre_ lo vuelve gallina y retrocede, siempre lo hace pero siempre vuelve, también.

Kakashi sonríe y se cree ganador por lo que me abraza y restriega su mejilla tapada en mi coronilla como si fuera una pequeña niña, pero la mirada de Sasuke demuestra que para él también hay por lo que habla:

— Tú, Kakashi, no creo que Tsunade acepte que estés tocando tan "cariñosamente" a su ahijada… ¿sabes? La adora como una hija y justo el pervertido más grande de esta institución la está tocando…

Derrotado, me suelta y retrocede. Me giro hacia ellos y les sonrío, me acerco y les dejo un beso en la mejilla a los dos hombres que siempre velaron por mí desde pequeña y que sólo les gusta bromear – aunque van en serio en cuanto a algunas cosas que no debería haber entre alumna y profesor.

Sasuke toma mi mano, ya fastidiado, y me arrastra por los pasillos. Quería agradecerle por haberme "rescatado" pero no caigo tan tarde cuando desde que me sacó de esa aula, su intención era llevarme a otra para luego encerrarnos y regalarme una sonrisa de esas moja-bragas.

— Esta vez cobraré el favor, Sa-ku-ra.

¿Y qué más da? Ya tuve bastantes problemas en este día y uno más no me va a empeorar mi día más de lo que ya está.

Suspiro y voy hacia sus brazos abiertos colgándome de su cuello para luego besarlo y sentir lo urgido que está y corto el beso y me río de él, y no se molesta, al contrario, se ríe conmigo y me abraza para luego decir que bromeaba y que ese no es el lugar ni el momento, que ya habrían oportunidades (y que no lo olvidara), además de que habíamos quedado con Naruto quien esperaba a la salida.

Y cuando salgo, están todos mis amigos, también Naruto, Sai, Ino, Kakashi e Itachi, esperándome y sonriéndome. Ino sostiene un enorme pastel con diecisiete velitas; Suigetsu y Karin sostienen una gran pancarta en cual dice _Feliz cumpleaños frentona-pelo chicle_; Neji, Kiba y Tenten y los demás lanza bengalas y Hinata me entrega una bolsa rosa, luego Sai diciéndome "_Feliz cumple fea"_ y le sigue el resto.

Me gritan de todo y entre esos gritos hay insultos y yo sonrío cuando algunos me dicen que pida un deseo mientras otros cantan el "Feliz cumpleaños". Y yo pienso ¿qué más debería pedir? Los tengo a ellos, los tengo a mis padres, a unos buenos profesores, a mi madrina que me abraza por la espalda junto con su sobrina Shizune y luego, recuerdo que hay algo que siempre hace que todos seamos así y son los problemas y las situaciones que atravesamos juntos lo que nos mantienen unidos. Esto es un círculo, un círculo vicioso y problemático del cual estoy orgullosa y quiero que siempre sea así.

Soplo las velas y al primero que abrazo es al perezoso Nara que había estado desaparecido durante todo el día y el cual se queja diciendo su frase patentada _"qué problemático todo esto…" _y yo me río y los abrazo a uno por uno hasta que termino frente a Sasuke quien me besa la frente y me dice lo frentona y gorda que estoy.

— ¿Quién quiere pastel?

Y todos amontonados en mi casa, mi madre histérica es consolada por mi madrina Tsunade y Shizune quien las ayuda a poner vasos y platos para los auto-invitados que siguieron a Naruto y Sasuke.

Y mi padre le dice que se calme, que son mis amigos y que qué mejor compartirlo todo en familia. Y en eso veo a los padres de Naruto quienes me abrazan y los padres de Sasuke no se quedan atrás, Jiraiya me regala un tomo de Icha Icha y mi madre aparece con una bandeja con platos y porciones de torta, acompañada de mi madrina y Shizune.

Kakashi se acerca a mí y me dan ganas de reír al verlo con un trozo de pastel intacto en su plato y me señala con la cucharilla el panorama. Y en ese panorama los veo a todos mis amigos, gritando, riendo, discutiendo; veo a mis padres con los padres de mis mejores amigos y junto a sus amigos, hablando, recordando épocas e Itachi sonríe en mi dirección y le devuelvo el gesto.

Mis ojos se vuelven a fijar en el rubio escandaloso discutir con el frío cubo de hielo Uchiha y al de las sonrisas falsas que está cabreando a mi mejor amiga y ésta es contenida por el vago de coleta quien pide ayuda a Suigetsu, pero éste está entretenido fastidiando a Karin y ésta es calmada por Juugo. Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino y Chouji hablan animadamente incluyendo a Gaara que, algo tímido, asiente a lo que habla amenamente Lee. Giro mi vista y veo a Kakashi hablando con Itachi de manera tranquila y divertida.

Suspiro y sonrío llena de felicidad por todo lo que significan para mí, una verdadera familia. Una gran, loca y extraña familia.

Es un buen cumpleaños porque mi deseo se hizo realidad.

_Feliz cumpleaños para mí, Sakura._

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A: **_Hay alguien quien me va a odiar porque ésta no era la idea original, iba a ser algo más pervertido. Pero fluyó sola y me gustó su rumbo y la dejaré así además de que es el tipo de escritura que me gusta, esa que no tiene sentido pero de una manera retorcida llega a una conclusión y a un desenlace y ajfdjafjdbajifdjajf – súper expresiva yo xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado y va dedicado a Sakura-chan por su cumpleaños :3_

_Y a todas las lectora que leen, las que comentan y las silenciosas, para todas por estar ahí porque sin ustedes, yo, no sería esto que ven eue_

_Saludos y~_

_**~Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor~**_

_Ja'ne!_


End file.
